Blood and Lust
by Micky and Spells
Summary: You haven't seen Zero since you were kids. What will happen when you return to Cross Academy? Reader and Zero LEMON!


**Written by: Micky**

**A/N: So there is a Lemon at the end so if you don't like don't read! Oh and I also wrote with - instead of " because i'm cool like that and also its easier when writing on an ipod so really sorry bout that. :S**

* * *

><p>-Stay here incase I get hungry.<p>

The harsh voice was muffled by the heavy oak door being slammed shut. You turned around the small sitting area. The walls were stone and there was an elegant red carpet covering the floor. Around the oak tea table was white satin furniture. You made your way to the couch brushing out the creases of your purple gown. You fixed the dark violet bow wrapped around your waist and the black lace over your shoulder.

~Why can't he just wait to get home to drink?

You reached up to the small black ribbon wrapped neatly around your neck. Reaching under you could feel the two puncture wounds where he would drink from you. Sighing, you lay down on the soft fabric of the sofa listening intently to the party going on in the next room. Slowly your e/c eyes closed and you drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>-HEY WAKE UP!<p>

A gruff voice pulled you from your sleep. He had grabbed you by the shoulders and was shacking you wildly. His deep brown hair stood on ends, black eyes stared down into yours angrily. His tux was ruffled and he looked furious with his fangs bared. He shoved you down and ripped the ribbon throwing it to the side.

-No! Please don't I've had enough!

You screamed as he pierced your flesh, drinking deeply. A few crimson drops fell down your neck, staining the white couch. Tears soon followed as he dug his nails into your arm. You were beggining to feel faint.

-Please...stop. I can't continue...

You managed to gasp out the words as the pain gripped your body. Suddenly the pressure on your neck disappeared and you heard him snarl. Another vampire stood in front of you, his silver hair shone in the dim light and his violet eyes looked down at you concerned.

~Zero... Why did you come?

-You half bred! How dare you!

-There is no drinking human blood on school grounds sir Erik. Not even for aristocrats.

His voice was dangerous as he stared down the elder vampire. In turn, Erik wiped the blood from his lips and strode out the door slamming it behind him. You let out a small sigh not noticing that Zero had moved closer to you. He bent and picked up the small ribbon and tied it back around your neck, concealing the bite. You glanced down embarrassed.

-It's been a while...Kiryu

He just huffed and picked you up off the couch and into his strong arms. You started to protest as he started sprinting. The trees flew by and soon you were in a building, then a small bedroom. He gently set you down on the bed then turned and took a seat on a chair. You sad up slowly and looked at the vampire.

-How is it that you became a blood bank for the aristocrats?

-How is it you became a vampire?

-You first.

A sigh escaped your lips as you unclipped your h/c hair and let it fall loosely around your shoulders. Tilting your head slightly to the side you regarded your friend. Groaning you lay back down on the soft bed.

-After you had disappeared, vampires came after my family also... They killed my mom, my dad, my whole family. They found me in my closet; Sir Erik had smelled my blood and just had to have it. He kept me as a blood supply for years. Everyone knew but they didn't say anything.

Tears came to your eyes as images of him killing your mother appeared in your mind. The feeling of when he had fed from you the first time and how he kept you in a small room only taking you out to go to parties. Zero came over and put an arm around you, comforting. You quickly blinked the tears away and stared at him. He sighed and leaned back against the stone wall.

-When my family was attacked, a pureblood vampire bit me and turned me into a vampire. I then came to live here at Cross Academy.

You stared at him wide eyed. He looked away and stood quickly. He strode out of the room leaving you alone. Curling up into a ball you hugged you knees to your chest tightly. You stared out the window at the pale moon. Ever since he had disappeared you had wondered where Zero was or if he would come save you from Erik... and he had.

-There's a free room next door. You can sleep there.

-Ok thanks.

You stood flattening your dress and then taking the extra blankets and walking over to the next room. Zero followed you and stood in the doorway. You turned heart beating wildly as he looked at you with those amethyst eyes.

-Sleep well...y/n.

* * *

><p>-Okay goodbye! I'll see you tomorrow.<p>

Waving back to your friends you walked into your dorm. You were still in the room next to Zero's and you had enlisted at Cross Academy, in the day class. Placing everything away you prepared for that nights patrol when a knock came at the door. Opening it you saw Zero standing there, he had a serious face and strode in without really looking at you.

-All the aristocrats are gathering with the night class tonight. I decided to stay here and...Hello? Y/n are you listening?

Your blood had run cold. ALL of the aristocrats mean the Erik would be there also. You started to shake then felt strong arms pull you into a hug. You wrapped your arms around Zero returning his hug.

-It's okay. I won't let him hurt you.

Nodding you pulled away and sat on your bed. He sat next to you leaning back against the cold wall. You looked him up and down then leaned in and slowly kissed his lips. You felt him tense up then relax wrapping his arms around you pulling you close. He lay down on the bed, you on top of him still kissing. He pulled off your jacket throwing it aside then you flipped over removing his jacket and shirt. You felt over the muscles on his chest feeling him shiver under your touch. He slowly unbuttoned your blouse making you groan with impatience. He finally took it off along with your black lace bra. You blushed as he looked at you, purple eyes roaming your body. He smiled sweetly then bent and kissing you on your lips moved his hand up your body and started massaging your breast. You moaned against his lips. His head moved down and started to suck on your breast while his other hand felt the other. Your fingers tangled in his hair as you moaned in pleasure. When he stopped to kiss you again you flipped so you were over him, straddling his hips. Undoing the button on his pants and sliding them off revealing a tent. He blushed slightly as you removed his boxers. With a smirk you put your mouth over his length, sucking hard. You heard him moan as he leaned his head back. You moved your mouth up and down his length taking pleasure in heating him moan and his breath begin to speed up. Smiling sweetly you moved up and kissed him. He flipped you over then quickly removed your skirt and underwear. He leaned in next to your ear and whispered worried.

-It's going to hurt...

You interrupted him with a kiss, your tongue snaking into his mouth. With that he thrust into you. Pain shot through you making you bit down on your lower lip. He stopped, kissing down your neck until you nodded. Then he started thrusting again, slow at first then getting faster. You moaned as he sent waves of pleasure through your body. You felt it building up in your stomach and you tighten your legs around his hips crying out his name as you came.

-Zero!  
>-Yn!

He pulled out of you and lay down pulling a blanket over you. Laying your head on his chest as he traced circles on your back.

-Sleep well... y/n.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Please tell me what you think of it or even how I can improv on writing it so leave me a review!**


End file.
